Forum:IRC Founders
: Aye, but do you have any ideas for an active and unbiased founder/op?}} It is really bad and something needs to be done. I don't know who is on most but I'd say RDH, Stars, and AK. The more people the better though. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey can someone give me a rindown on what the heck the IRC is? Iv'e heard it mentioned but I have no idea (sorry). and if we are looking for a founder of the wiki or something (I think that's what I gathered) then I also nominate AK.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 18:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok. As an unbiased member in this, here are my recommendations. RHD and McGillivray227 are completely capable of Op rights and being unbiased. Stars could be good but she seems to have too much of a power trip mentality. If she could work out being able to deal with other people that are annoying but don't deserve being kicked she would be good. She right now is just borderline with knowing when to deal with people she doesn't like and when somebody deserves to be kicked. That said, if she is given Op rights I think she would learn and get better though. Birdman5589 (talk) 15:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) After further observation I believe that Stars could handle Op. I also think if Japas wants ops she should handle it as well. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm curious, Birdman, do you think I could handle OP as well? -'Minish Link' 14:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't been on enough with you on to really know. What I have seen, tells me you pry could though. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, we've come down to somewhat five candidates for OP status. I'm just going to put everyone who had been suggested, somewhat. We'll take one final vote. Provide a reason for either supporting or opposing that user, much like the Temple of Courage suggestions. If you don't sign or give a reason, you're vote won't count. And nobody vote for themselves... I mean, come on... Also, if you don't want to run for OP, just take your name down. In the last section, leave who you think would make the best founder. - McGillivray227 17:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) AuronKaizer : : This one is pry self explanatory. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : dis gye sux & wood bee a hoaribal shoice. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : da gui above me must be crazzy AK is so kewl he canz do it! The 18:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Epic winnery of the highest degree. We be wuving you aykay. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : He's a stupid clown that'd made the greatest and nicest user eva on ZP leave!!!!!111!1!1!! : For some reason I just think he should only be founder. I just don't want to get into a situation were we have one person holding two pistions and not being able to get on, and that can cause a problem.......but on the extreme outside chance he doesn't get Founder, he at the very least deserves to be an OP.-- C2' / 20:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as CC said. - McGillivray227 01:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Agian I'm king of new to this, but it sounds like we can only have 1 founder and 1 OP (but one person can take both) so I say yes to founder, but no to OP.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:29, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I'd rather choose someone who will not kick ban me on sight 18:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : curse my little brother. You would make a good OP, wether i like it or not /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 18:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) BassJapas : : From what I have seen, Bass is level headed and will try to keep everything under control. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Knows me, cracker brain. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Really level headed when necessary and gets the job done -'Minish Link' 18:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : She seems like a good choice, maybe. Since I have to decide one way or the other, this is my decision. The 18:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Level headed, knows when to have fun and when to be serious. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : She has learned to control her emotions, but I think she is a little to quick to show them.'-- C2' / 20:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : She has mentioned a few times that she may not be able to handle a few things, which I feel an OP should. - McGillivray227 01:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : a good user who knows when to kick people. Out of the stream, I mean. Not like, in the face or something, cause that hurts.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:31, July 21, 2010 (UTC) From Beyond The Stars : : I think Stars would be good but not completely convinced. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : She can get the job done. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I really do think Stars deserves this but there's sometimes a lot of fooling around and occasionally abuse of power, so... =\ Stars hasn't been being irresponsible at all lately, and I already thought she could handle it. So support it is. -'Minish Link' 18:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Exactly what Minish said. While I think that you are on plenty, I agree with Minish. The 18:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Exactly what Minish and TM said... --[[User:Pie145|'Пирог']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] 19:00, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Most are saying you'll abuse the rights, but I say you can carry a level head.'-- C2' / 20:20, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : She's been able to control OP a lot more serious now. - McGillivray227 01:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Exactly what Minish Link, The Minda, Pie145, me, and jeffery (my imaginary friend who is a purple flying elephant) said.: : nevermind. --Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : From my experience, the only time she abuses her powers is when she's mad at the spammers getting out of control, which this new plan should be able to stop.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 19:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Hylinahero, I'm pretty sure you were never on when she even had OP rights. So you have no first-hand knowledge of it. So why do you agree with them? That is just unfounded and unneeded. Your simply joining the band-wagon because you can't think of a good reason not to support her. Just sayin''-- C2' / 21:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : You are right, I wasn't on when she was op, and frankly I'm kind of new to this whole thing. I'm just judging her based on what I know of her as a poster on this wiki and based on what iv'e heard of from other users. My conclusion is that she is a nice person, but I personnally wouldn't pick her for this job. No offense to stars or you.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : You can't draw from experince though, so you don't know how seriously she misused the OP rights. In this situation, you '''cannot' assume that other users are right or not. What you have to do is either A)Change your vote or B)Take your vote down. That really is the only logical course of action for you.'-- C2' / 21:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : alright, don't want to cause a fuss.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) McGillivray227 : : Completely unbiased and responsible --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Abrupt logoffs are annoying. --AuronKaizer ' 18:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Unbiased and on regularly. -'Minish Link 18:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : He is a smart guy who can do the job well. The 18:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : SALLY! -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Per AK.'-- C2' / 20:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : yeah, he is responsible.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:35, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Minish Link : : He's mentioned before that he's going through a bit, and I don't want to stress someone more with an extra thing. - McGillivray227 01:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : If you think you can handle it... --AuronKaizer ' 10:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : If you think you can handle it.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm voting because you asked us to. I'm voting neutral because I'm kinda against voting for stuff when I'm part of it. I think you would make a good OP. You're not on as much as you used to be. And you might be a little biased to some people possibly the house but somewhat Stars too --'Jazzi BassJapas ''' 18:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : :You would be good, but you tend to spaz alot and go a little overboard /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 19:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Errrmmm....... @MGh: No he doesn't. Frankly he spazes out the least. So, don't tell half-trueths or all-out lies.-- C2' / 21:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes. Minish would be an excellent OP. The 21:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Before people cry BIAS, listen. He's got a level head, can have fun but can be serious, isn't kick happy, has pretty much never abused powers in the slightest and has a good way with IRC commands -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Redeadhunter : : Unbiased and on a lot --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Something gets in the way here. --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Sometimes a wee bit too slow to respond to stuff, but other than that, great. -'Minish Link' 18:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Tries to help everyone on the IRC and knows what to do. --Умственный z : : He is nice and knows how to use his powers well. The 18:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Got a good head and unbiased -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Your computer spazzes on you quite frequently and that can get annoying if we are in the middle of an agrument. Also, you had to log off yesterday during that whole Haru thing, and I know you couldn't take it anymore, but if your OP you have to be able to handle it no matter how much it pisses you off.'-- C2' / 20:23, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I recommended you myself. I listed all my reasons when I first suggested you. - McGillivray227 01:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : the force is strong with this one. and he is on a lot.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The Midna : : Basically the same reasons as Redeadhunter, except not as spazzy... - McGillivray227 01:26, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Fo srs, TM is really unbiased and responsible. -'Minish Link' 02:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Couldn't ask for a more level-headed person! --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : I think you would actually be really good at this sort of thing.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Your a good guy and you even defended your opinion and have gone neutral or even oppose when it nobody else has done so on and off the wiki.'-- C2' / 21:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh... TM, while I think you're great guy, I just don't see you as an ideal OP. I also don't know how well a grasp of the IRC commands you have. I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to say no. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 17:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Founder Jazzi. She seems to be one of the nicest IRC people, and is also on there a lot. AmazingLink (Of-Hyrule) AK, no question -'Minish Link' 18:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) AK --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Leekduck AK The 18:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) AK for sure. There's never been a question in my mind on whether or not AK was right for the job. --'Jazzi BassJapas ' 19:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) AK AK AK AK AK -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 19:15, July 20, 2010 (UTC) HoT 87 fo shoAK without a doubt.'-- C2''' / 20:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm actually not 100% convinced it should be AK, I mean, yes, glaringly obvious, but he hasn't been on at all lately. Otherwise, go for it. Dawn Of A New Day (is cool) AK ALLLLLLLLLLLL THE WAY!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 11:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC)